Baby Phoenix
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: AAHHH! Kai vira um bebê! Agora... quem vai cuidar?
1. Chapter 1

Baby Phoenix 

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

Disclaimer: não, ele não é meu... mas acho que posso seqüestrar ele um pouquinho, né? u

Angel: INSPIRAÇÃO SÚBITA! Estou de volta com uma nova fic!

Duo: Quem de nós você vai torturar dessa vez? u.u

Angel: Quem gosta de tortura é meu lado maligno, a Yura... e não vamos torturar nenhum de vocês. .

G-boys: QUUEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! O.o

Angel: Yup, minha inspiração hoje é de outro anime, mas não se preocupem, não me esquecerei de você Duzinho. A Yura ainda quer te torturar + um pokinho.

Duo: ... ú.ù' suspiro

Angel: Agora, peço licencinha pros meus amores de gundanium, pra chamar meu lindo bebê de cachecol, Kai Hiwatari! Aplausos, gente!

Kai entra, com uma carranca quase tão assustadora quanto a do Heero Kai: Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de bebê?

Angel: Eu sou eu, ué! . e você VAI SER UM BEBÊ LINDO E FOFUCHO! dando pulinhos histéricos ao pensar no quão fofo o Kai vai ser nessa hora

Kai:... ¬¬

Angel: Agora, vamos ficar felizes (eu pelo menos estou!) e vamos começar a ler "Baby Phoenix". Fofura super!

Aviso: Essa história se passa logo depois do 1º mundial, quando Tyson e cia se vangloram campeões pela primeira vez. Ou seja, nada de Daichi nem de Psychics nem Saint Shields, só a galera antiga mesmo.

Resumo: Boris acredita que foi um erro durante o treinamento de Kai que o fez se voltar contra a Biovolt, então decide treiná-lo de novo, desde o princípio. Mas os Bladebreakers conseguem salvá-lo de suas garras. Agora... quem vai cuidar do bebê Kai?

------------------------------------------------

Kai está andando pelas ruas da cidade, e está próximo da hora do pôr-do-sol. Ele pára na beira do rio, observando o céu ganhar um matiz rosado e dourado, lembrando-se de sua vida até agora.

x-x-x-x-x-x No escritório de Bóris x-x-x-x-x-x

— Moleque insolente! Como ele ousou nos trair e fugir com aquele... aquele grupinho ridículo que acha que sabe como usar uma fera bit? – gritava furioso o treinador da Abadia. Ele andava nervosamente, de um lado para o outro, totalmente irado ao lembrar-se da derrota quase humilhante, e do sorriso escarninho no rosto de seu antigo pupilo. – Eu devo ter falhado em algum lugar... alguma coisa em seu treinamento comigo deve ter faltado. Só pode ser isso! Então...

Boris pressiona um botão sobre a mesa, e uma voz fala de um autofalante embutido na mesma:

— Boa tarde, aqui é da Abadia...

— Cale-se Igor, aqui é o Bóris.

— Senhor...? O que precisa?

— Mande preparar nosso novo laboratório, e deixe todos a postos para a inauguração do nosso mais novo invento.

— Mas... tem certeza senhor? Ele ainda não foi testado.

— EU SEI IDIOTA! VOU USÁ-LO NA INAUGURAÇÃO E TESTÁ-LO AO MESMO TEMPO!

— S-sim senhor!

— E peça para Ivanovitch vir com os 'rapazes' até aqui. Precisarei deles.

— Claro, senhor Boris.

Boris continua a caminhar pelo escritório, agora com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Veremos agora Kai, vamos começar de novo... e agora você não vai nem sonhar mais em me trair, farei questão disso.

x-x-x-x-x-x De volta à beira do rio x-x-x-x-x-x

Kai continua lá, mesmo depois de já ter anoitecido. Ele não tem mais que se preocupar em voltar pra casa, agora ele vem morando sozinho em uma das mansões de seu avô, ainda foragido. No fundo, ele sabe que poderia ir viver com os outros Bladebreakers, mas como sempre, sua natureza solitária e orgulhosa nunca o permite. Ele tem que manter as aparências como frio e durão, afinal de contas.

Decidido a deixar esses pensamentos de lado, ele se levanta e volta pra casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No meio da madrugada, ruídos baixos e estranhos são ouvidos do lado de fora da mansão Hiwatari. Figuras furtivas, vestidas de negro, espreitam ao redor da casa, e depois de escalar uma das árvores do jardim chegam à sacada do 2º andar. Uma das figuras olha pela porta de vidro da mesma, verificando o aposento conectado à sacada. O aposento em questão é um quarto, no qual uma figura de cabelos bicolores dormia em uma cama de espaldar alto. Os homens na sacada acenam com a cabeça, e silenciosamente começam a arrombar a porta.

Dentro do quarto um dos homens tira um pano úmido do bolso enquanto se aproxima do jovem adormecido.

— Mmmphh!

Kai acorda sentindo algo úmido sendo pressionado contra sua boca e nariz, e vê quatro figuras o segurando firmemente na cama. Ele luta, se debate o máximo que pode, até que o cheiro do clorofórmio acerta em cheio os seus sentidos e ele cai, inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: apresenta entusiasmada O primeiro capítulo!

Kai: Grande porcaria. ¬­¬

Duo: Ah, qual é, é a primeira fic dela de Bey-sei-lá-o-quê, dá um desconto, carinha. fala com um pote de pipoca na mão

Kai: Que é que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? Se manda, ô cabelo!

Duo: ò.ó Primeiro, estou apenas assistindo o que acontece. Ela pode ser uma meleca pra fazer capítulos grandes, mas sabe ao menos como chamar a atenção de alguém. Segundo, não se meta com meu cabelo! Mexa com o meu cabelo e você morre dolorosamente!

Angel: '' er... meninos, vamos comportem-se... Oh, e pros leitores, por favor mandem reviews!

**Patinhas felizes continuam escrevendo!**

**Patinhas infelizes realmente não sentem vontade nenhuma de se mexerem... u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

...Wow. Fazem mais de 4 anos desde a última vez que postei algo desta fic, não é? Putz... (faz barreira defender a chuva de fruta podre que cai) Tô sabendo, foi uma tremenda falta de respeito sumir, blá blá blá, mas eu avisei no meu profile. u.u Até que me xingaram pouco! ^^

Agora, devidas explicações:

1- Na época que postei a nota no meu profile, eu estava no meio da facu, com planos de começar estágio e mais as matérias pra criação de Monografia. Eu absolutamente NÃO IA ter tempo de digitar tanto quanto queria. Ainda que as ideias viessem, eu as deixaria anotadas em algum lugar, ou gravadas no meu mp3 até poder parar e botar em escrito (ou digitado). Porém...

2- Quando finalmente termino minha faculdade, me aparece o dilema seguinte: emprego. Pior: AINDA ESTOU PROCURANDO. -.- Pessoal daqui de casa não se cansa de me lembrar que eu tenho que continuar procurando, lançando currículo, e talz, e ficam com a maior cara feia ao me verem parada digitando texto no pc. E finalmente...

3- Não me pergunte o que aconteceu com minha musa. Ela sumiu. Escafedeu-se. Não tenho menor idéia do que aconteceu com a pobre, mas ela sumiu. Não sei sequer como vou continuar alguns dos meus projetos antigos, nem algumas das ideias guardadas da época da faculdade. =/ Por sorte, eu já tinha planos mais concretos para esta fic, e duas outras de Gundam Wing, então aonda tenho alguma chance de continuá-las sem tantos problemas. (apesar que a Possuído eu vou ter que parar, ler de novo, ficar matutando durante HORAS e provavelmente pegar meus DVDs de Gundam Wing pra assistir de novo e TALVEZ a inspiração que eu tinha pra ela voltar. O que realmente me deixa P da vida é que aquela era uma história que eu tenho mais buracos do que idéias... -.-' Eu tenho determinadas cenas dali perfeitamente gravadas em minha mente, o problema vai ser LIGAR as ditas de forma coerente! x.x Argh

Mas de volta ao assunto principal...

Teve alguns leitores me xingando e perguntando quando que eu finalmente ia voltar à ativa. Bom, eis eu de volta! o/ Obrigado PatrickHiwatari, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP, Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, Ketz, ShinseiShi, Littledark (menina, que orgulho que eu tou de vc ler minha fic! =D Li muita fic tua!), Hikari Hamasaki e os anônimos tata e Hiwatari, pelos reviews, e tata valeu por chutar meu traseiro de volta pra cadeira e me fazer escrever o capítulo. ^^

Eu sinceramente não sei qual vai ser minha velocidade de atualização dessa fic e das outras antigas, tou com vários projetos e sou revisora e moderadora de alguns lugares... isso sem falar a vida real... -.-

MAS!

Não desistirei! O/ Vou escrever quando posso, e tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez por mês a fic. (TENTAR sendo a palavra chave) Também irei postar aqui minha fanfic de Grand Chase, pessoal que joga, por favor vão dar uma olhada! ^^

Yura: Quer parar de enrolar eles e postar logo isso? -.-

Angel: o.o YURA-CHAN VC VOLTOU! *pula e abraça a Yura* . PENSEI Q VC TINHA ME ABANDONADO TAMBÉM! T-T

Yura: ...tah, tah... *clica no botão pra postar o capítulo por cima do ombro da Angel*

* * *

Kai se sente enjoado. E por mais que tente, não consegue se lembrar do porquê. Será que ele, num momento de insanidade, teria experimentado uma das receitas de Max? Não, ele jamais colocaria alguma das monstruosidades que Max Tate chama de comida em sua boca. Talvez se Ray tivesse feito...

Kai sacode a cabeça. Esse não é o momento de ficar divagando. Ele precisa se concentrar: o que pode ter acontecido para ele sentir-se enjoado antes mesmo de acordar?

É no instante em que ele tenta levantar a mão para massagear a cabeça e sente algo o impedindo, que tudo vem à tona: noite, algo sobre seu rosto, quatro sombras sobre ele, e... clorofórmio! É isso!

'Eu fui capturado.' Kai pensa, com raiva. 'Agora, falta saber por quem. Mas acho que tenho uma idéia...' Ele decide finalmente abrir os olhos.

Tudo que está na sua linha de visão é o teto branco do lugar onde está. Mas Kai percebe que ele está vendo isso por detrás de um vidro. Virando a cabeça para os lados, percebe que está deitado dentro de algum compartimento. Aguçando seus sentidos, pode sentir restrições em seus pulsos, tornozelos, e cintura, além de sensores colados a seu torso para medir seus batimentos. Uma enfermaria? Sente o ar que respira com cheiro de ar refrigerado. Laboratório, então. O som que chega a seus ouvidos é apenas o bipar de equipamentos, o som de teclas sendo pressionadas, e alguma impressora trabalhando a pleno vapor. Ele já sabe onde está.

Kai está preso em um laboratório de testes da Biovolt.

'Que ótimo...' pensa com sarcasmo. E para confirmar sua descoberta, um rosto mascarado familiar olha para ele pelo vidro.

- Bom dia Kai... estou feliz em vê-lo acordado... - Bóris sorri maldosamente.

- Receio não poder dizer o mesmo. - Kai vira o rosto para tentar ver o resto do laboratório, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Kai... depois de todos esses anos, esperava mais de você.

- Anos de tortura, você quer dizer.

- Ah, jovem Kai... tanta rebeldia... você foi o meu pupilo mais promissor, mais poderoso. Pena que decidiu se voltar contra nós... - Kai apenas observa Boris, ao mesmo tempo em que discretamente testa a resistência das amarras. - Mas eu posso dar um jeito nesse pequeno 'empecilho'... - O sorriso de Bóris se alarga, deixando Kai ainda mais preocupado.

- Você está sonhado se acha que eu vou trabalhar pra você de novo!

Boris ri. - Você fala isso como se fosse ter escolha! - Ele se abaixa ligeiramente, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos vermelho sangue. - Acredite, quando eu terminar, você estará mais do que feliz em fazer parte da Biovolt!

- Nunca!

Ele levanta se afastando, e Kai ainda pode ouvi-lo. - Sua rebeldia será coisa do passado... e sua nova personalidade será eternamente leal a Voltaire!

Com a gargalhada cruel de Boris ecoando nos ouvidos, Kai pela primeira vez em anos treme com a sua perspectiva de futuro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os Bladebreakers estão reunidos na casa de Tyson, apenas esperando a chegada de seu 'estimado' capitão. Max e Tyson estão olhando Kenny mexer nas beyblades deles, enquanto Ray está sentado na varanda, olhando o céu. Virando a cabeça para seus companheiros de equipe, ele comenta:

- Estranho, o Kai tá muito atrasado... isso não é o estilo dele...

-Será que ele esqueceu do treino? - comenta Max, olhando para Ray, depois para Tyson.

- Kai? Esquecer de treinar? Mais fácil o fim do mundo, Maxie! - Tyson ri. - Não o Sr. 'Cubo-de-Gelo-Estraga-Festas'! - Ele massageia o ombro. - Junta ele com o treino do vovô, não sei qual é pior...

- Concordo com o Tyson e o Ray, Kai não é do tipo que iria esquecer uma coisa, ainda mais se foi ele que marcou. - concorda Kenny. - Não é melhor a gente ligar pro celular dele e perguntar?

- Leu minha mente, Chief. - Ray fala levantando da varanda.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acabou que o celular de Kai não atendia, então Kenny comentou que deviam ir na casa de Kai. Quando os quatro bladebreakers chegaram na mansão onde ele mora, perceberam algo nada bom: um carro de polícia parado próximo da entrada. Correram até a porta, onde estava o mordomo e uma das criadas da casa falando com um policial nada contente. Ray tentou se lembrar do nome do mordomo que sempre os atendeu nas poucas vezes que vinham à casa de seu capitão, era algo como Ru... Ro... Ah, Rocco!

-Senhor Rocco! - Ray chama a atenção do velho criado, enquanto os outros paravam atrás dele. - O Kai está?

- Ah, jovens mestres... - Ele olha para os bladers preocupado, e a criada que estava ao lado dele parece à beira do choro. - Mestre Kai está desaparecido desde cedo.

Choque no rosto de Tyson e dos outros. - Kai sumiu?

Enquanto falavam, o policial interrompe. - Vocês são amigos do desaparecido, certo? Então podem me responder umas perguntas?

Kenny, Tyson e Max acenam que sim, mas ainda parecem agitados. Enquanto falam com o policial, a criada ao lado do mordomo se aproxima de Ray.

- Senhor Ray, por favor... simplesmente sumir dessa maneira não é da natureza de Mestre Kai. - uma lágrima rola o rosto dela. Ray tenta ligar um nome ao rosto delicado, mas tudo que lembra é que tem um K no nome da jovem. - Eu sinto que ele está com problemas...

Ray acena, mas os policiais já tinham terminado as perguntas e estavam os afastando dali, para fora do perímetro. Quando o grupo começou a se mover como se fosse ir embora, Ray chamou a atenção deles com um movimento e todos foram até ele.

- Tem algo me incomodando, gente. Temos que entrar lá.

- Mas como, Ray? Os policiais não vão deixar a gente nem chegar perto... - Max comenta.

Ray aponta para os muros que dividiam a mansão do terreno ao lado. - Venham por aqui.

Eles chegam até o mesmo lugar que os bandidos, na noite anterior, usaram pra chegar ao quarto de Kai, e sem saber, escalaram a mesma árvore que dava para o segundo andar. Os policiais já tinham saído do quarto, e os Bladebreakers entraram devagar no aposento.

No momento em que entra, Ray nota um cheiro diferente, graças à seu faro de Nekojin... muito fraco, parecia algo doce... mas ele reconhecia o que era, e vinha da direção da cama de espaldar alto à sua direita.

- Pessoal... - Ray se aproxima da cama, e discretamente fareja o ar acima do travesseiro. Ele sente a visão ficar turva, mas somente por uns segundos. Ele olha a mesa de cabeceira, e ao ver Dranzer ali sabia que estava certo. - - Onde quer que o Kai esteja, deve estar com muitos problemas. - e mostra a Dranzer, cores vibrando à luz ambiente na palma da sua mão.

* * *

Angel: Eu queria parar esse cap mais pra frente, mas...

Yura: A inspiração sumiu bem na hora da cena do telefonema, certo? u.u

Angel: ... É... . Ei, Yura-chan, você não pode dar spoiler!

Yura: Você não toma jeito mesmo, hein? -.-' *dá moka em Angel*

Angel: Itai... x.x Gomeeeen... T-T

Yura: E NÃO me chama de 'chan' de novo! ù.ú

Angel: *para os leitores* ... review, por favor? ó.ò


End file.
